DK: Jungle Climber
|genre = Platformer |ratings = ESRB: Everyone |modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} DK: Jungle Climber, known in Japan and Europe as Donkey Kong: Jungle Climber, is a platforming game developed by Paon for the Nintendo DS. It is the sequel to DK: King of Swing. Plot Donkey Kong and his friends mistake a Banana Spaceship for a real banana while on vacation on Sun Sun Island, and ground it. Xananab comes out and tells Donkey Kong that King K. Rool had stolen his Crystal Bananas, which K. Rool can use to take over the jungle and the entire universe. Donkey Kong knows that he has to retrieve them, so he and Diddy Kong set out on their journey. DK and Diddy go through a wormhole and end up at the Glass Labyrinth. DK stands in front of a mirror and Diddy can't venture with him since DK is the only one to find the way out. A few rooms later DK stands in front of the mirror which allows Diddy venture with him. DK and Diddy go to the ruins, and make it to the top of the temple where Xananab opens a wormhole to the world K. Rool escaped to. K. Rool sends a Kritter with a Crystal Banana to stall DK while he escapes. DK defeats the Kritter and claims his first C.B. they go after K. Rool. They track him down at Ghost Island where they traverse through the spooky woods. DK, Diddy, and Xananab go through a wormhole. The three arrive at Veggie Patch. DK cross a bog. The ape goes through another wormhole and arrive at Toybox again. DK trails K. Rool at Panic Factory. The king presents his simian nemesis the Mega Amp before sneaking away. The Kongs still manage to win and claim the Crystal Banana. The gang travel to a cold and remote island called Chill n Char Island. They traverse through a waterfall and a blizzard. DK and Diddy and venture through the icy cliffs. Xananab opens another wormhole to the Glass Labyrinth again. DK and Diddy climb a fiery volcano. At the top, they find out that K. Rool built a lair at the top of the volcano called Kremeling Dock. K. Rool, now enraged about his nemesis and his gang's persistance, said that he set a trap for them. The gang falls into a ditch where they fight a dragon and another Kritter and claim their third Crystal banana. Then, K. Rool reveals his true plan is to conquer the universe and says he's going to takeover Planet Plantean, Xananab's home planet to Xananab's horror. The king escapes on the King Kruizer IV. Diddy suggests they head K. Rool off at the top of High High Island. The Kongs are too late to jump on the kruizer. Cranky gives them a booster barrel and fly into space. They catch the King Kruizer IV and corner K. Rool, but he refuses to surrender the remaining crystal bananas and sends his last Kritter on the group. But the Kong manages to destroy the Mega Amp once and for all and gets another Crystal Banana. Finally, the group corners K. Rool, who is enraged about how they destroyed his Mega Amp. He makes DK believe he was going to fight him instead he opens a wormhole and is on his way to Planet Plantean. DK, Diddy,Cranky, and Xananab chase the evil king. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong end up in the Glass Labyrinth(for the final time). DK stands in front of the mirrors again, leaving Diddy behind like last time. DK and his little pal go through a wormhole and end up at the Toybox. They find a wormhole go through it to Planet Plantean. On the planet, a wormhole appears and K. Rool appears before DK, Diddy, Cranky, and Xananab appear too. Cranky realizes that King K. Rool has made it to the banana planet and that they have no choice but to fight K. Rool in a final confrontation. K. Rool is about to start his evil plot when Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and the gang appear. DK is about to grab the king, but K. Rool fights and is defeated. The king's greed gets the better of him and doesn't care they as long he finishes them by turning into a giant in the final battle. DK and Diddy emerge victorious and K. Rool was vanquish and claim the Crystal Banana plus bringing King K. Rool's evil, diabolical plan to end. Xananab thanks the two apes for getting all the Crystal Bananas back and saving Planet Plantean from K. Rool's evil clutches. In return for helping him, Xananab gives the apes all bananas they desire much to DK and Diddy's joy. The Kongs are given a Banana Spaceship to get home. The apes say farewell to their good friend and go home with K. Rool in tow as DK and Diddy enjoy their trip back home. Characters *Donkey Kong is the main character. *Diddy Kong is a playable character in Story Mode, alongside Donkey Kong. *Dixie Kong is in charge of the Extra Stages. She is playable in the multiplayer mode. *Cranky Kong teaches everything there is to know about the game. *Funky Kong is in charge of flying the Kongs to extra levels. He is playable in the multiplayer mode. *Candy Kong is in charge of Challenge Mode. *Wrinkly Kong returns as a ghost. *Xananab helps Donkey Kong throughout the events of DK Jungle Climber. Items *Bananas, collecting 100 will grant a free life. *K-O-N-G Letters returns, collecting all four letters grants an extra life. *DK Coins are collected to unlock some cheats. *Banana Coins can be spent on extra levels. *Jewels, collecting 100 of them will cause a Crystal Star to appear on the touch screen. *Crystal Star will grant temporary invincibility. Tools *Hammer will grant temporary destructive ability. It breaks wooden boxes and stone blocks. *Torch is used to melt ice. *Wings will grant temporary flying ability. Barrels *Wooden Barrel *DK Barrel *Auto-Fire Barrel *Rotatable Barrel *TNT Barrel *Bonus Barrel *Booster Barrel *? Barrel *Oil Barrel Minigames Several Minigames appear in this game. List of Minigames *Banana Bonanza *Banana Grab *Booster Battle *Orange Picker *Rolling Panic *Speed Climb *Throw 'n' Crush Enemies *Kritter *Flitter *Zinger *Mini Necky *Neek *Puftup *Lockjaw *Shuri *Flip-Flap *Click-Clack *Klobber Bosses *Banana Spaceship *Mega AMP *King K. Rool *Dragon Worlds Sun Sun Island *Cranky's Teachin's *Sun Sun Beach *Jungle Beach *Cool Cool Cave *Cliffy Peak *Little Sun-Sun Island Lost Island *Tropical Treetops *Glass Labyrinth 1 *Road to Ruins *Forest Ruins *Toybox 1 *Little Lost Island Ghost Island *Spooky Woods *Veggie Patch *Boogity Bog *Toybox 2 *Panic Factory *Little Ghost Island Chill 'n' Char Island *Falling Falls *Snowful Slope *Glass Labyrinth 2 *Fiery Volcano *Kremling Dock *Little Chill 'n' Char Island High-High Island *Space A Go-Go *King Kruiser IV *Little High-High Island Wormhole * Toybox 3 *Glass Labyrinth 3 *Planet Platean Gallery Boxarts File:JC Boxart.png|American box art. File:DonkeyKongJungleClimber.jpg|European box art. File:DKJC j.jpg|Japanese box art. Title screens and screenshots File:DK - Jungle Climber Title Screen.png|The title screen in the North American version of DK: Jungle Climber. File:JC.png|The title screen in the European version of DK: Jungle Cimber. Kongs File:Donkey Kong.jpg|Donkey Kong File:DiddyDKJUNGLE.jpg|Diddy Kong File:Dixiekong.png|Dixie Kong Cranky_Kong,_DK_Jungle_Climber.png|Cranky Kong Funky_Kong_Artwork_-_Mario_Kart_Wii.png|Funky Kong Candy.PNG|Candy Kong Wrinkly_Kong_(DK_Jungle_Climber).png|Wrinkly Kong Bosses BananashipDKJUNGLE.jpg|Banana Spaceship File:KingKRoolDKJC.jpg|King K. Rool Worlds DKJC - Isles.PNG|Islands DKJC - Wormhole.PNG|Wormhole DKJC - Sun Sun Island.PNG|Sun Sun Island Lost Island.PNG|Lost Island Ghost Island.PNG|Ghost Island Chill 'n' Char Island.PNG|Chill 'n' Char Island High-High Island.PNG|High-High Island de:DK: Jungle Climber es:DK Jungle Climber pt:DK: Jungle Climber Category:Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:DK: Jungle Climber Category:Nintendo DS games